Hello World
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Ses mains caressaient comme elles pourraient briser, et je me défaisais sous ces 52 centimètres de volupté. OS-Huddy-House POV


Rien n'est comparable au trouble qui m'a absorbé lorsqu'il a posé son regard sur moi. Mon pire combat, ma meilleure bataille, si proche, si lointain.

Il demeurait là, faisant tourner le monde avec pour seule arme, ses yeux perçant. Posé, sur cette montagne d'amour, rebondie et tendue, il était le maître du monde.

Comme si les astres se confondaient soudain, comme s'ils percutaient la terre de plein fouet, tout s'était arrêté. Comme un fil tendu, transparent que l'on ne peut voir, j'étais tombée, tombée à terre sans jamais pouvoir me relever.

Je le sentais secoué par les orages secrets de la haine et de l'amour, et je me trouvais inutile, là, me mourant dans les méandres des larmes de ce regard naissant, m'offrant soudain ce moment comme un cadeau.

Savait-il à quel point l'histoire de sa vie me tenait à cœur ? Connaissait-il ce secret que j'entretenais ? Fier comme un paon, il semblait vouloir me faire dire combien je me sentais bouleversé par ce moment.

Comme noyé, étouffé, perdu dans cette atmosphère lourde et nouvelle, la réalité me frappa. Etait-ce la plus belle chose que j'eu faite ?

Le sens du mot miracle, la réalisation soudaine de l'étincelle évidente dans les yeux de celle qui alimentait la nouveauté en moi, la chose taboue qui resterais pour moi, interdite. Avais-je réellement fait ça ? Etais-ce vraiment le fruit de mon âme, de mon être, de mon essence ?

Comme si je fus à sa place, là, recroquevillé sur cette parcelle de peau, je semblais recevoir le souffle chaud, exalté de cette femme, qui désormais, nourrissait la destiné. Que pouvais-je vouloir de plus ? Que l'on ne m'ait pas vu ? Que l'on ait omis de me dire à quel point je semblais idiot, là, les bras ballants, les mains moites, les jointures détendus mais tremblante.

Ses mains caressaient comme elles pourraient briser, et je me défaisais sous ces 52 centimètres de volupté. Serait-ce l'accompagnement de la silhouette arrondie et du sourire creusé de la femme, de ses bras le serrant ?

J'osais imaginer ce que serait sa main enroulé autour de mon pouce, j'osais croire que je n'étais pas moi-même mais, contre toute attente, je me sentais en harmonie parfaite avec tout le reste de mon moi intérieur. A quoi servirait tout cela si je ne sentais pas que mon cœur s'emplissait de chaleur, soudainement, et me rendait honteux de cet élan de bonheur qui me parcourait, donnant une légère décharge au reste de mes membres.

Comme si l'espace réduit, le fardeau sur mon cœur, le poids dans mon estomac et la boule dans ma gorge ne suffisait pas, elle tourna son regard et le vrilla dans le mien. J'avais perdu toute notion, toute rationalité, toute perspective de bouger un jour d'ici. Je m'y sentais comme nulle part ailleurs, et pourtant, c'était blanc, c'était hostile, c'était un hôpital. Elle m'avait bercée de sa mélodie visuelle, d'une clarté que je ne lui connaissais pas, là, mise à nue, m'offrant ce spectacle qui sembla me torturer des minutes qui paressèrent des heures.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, l'air se suspendu dans le ciel, l'oxygène prit congé, mon cerveau se mit en pause, l'univers se tourna vers elle, attendant, le fatidique souffle qui franchirait ses lèvres, douces de texture, envoutante de gout, belle de nature.

Et au beau milieu de cette gravitation de sentiments, une bombe nucléaire éclata dans nos poitrines. Dans la mienne, dans la sienne, dans celle du résultat de notre équation, dans toutes les poitrines capables de comprendre mes maux.

Son souffle caressa les temps, dévala la tête arrondie de la divinité à laquelle je devais tout, s'écrasa dans le peu de cheveux qui nourrissait son crâne, et vint se planter dans mon cœur, le gonflant, le boursouflant, l'anéantissant pour l'éternité.

« - Merci. »

Dans la pénombre de la nuit ou elle venait de m'offrir mon fils, l'accouchant de tout son amour que je semblais partager pour la première fois en tant d'année de solitude plaisante, je ne pus que me taire.

Et soudain, ce proverbe persan qui m'avait parut, une heure auparavant, idiot et infondé, me semblait, si juste, si vrai, lorsque j'observais dans les yeux de la femme, le reflet de ce qui se trouvait dans les miens, en cet instant.

_Qui n'a pas d'enfant n'a pas de lumière dans les yeux_

**FIN**


End file.
